


Raised By The Pack

by useless_yet_ambitious_potato



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dinosaurs, Human and animal bonding, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Jurassic World, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_yet_ambitious_potato/pseuds/useless_yet_ambitious_potato
Summary: A child is left all alone on an island filled with dinosaurs. Follow her as she grows up and tries to survive her cruel reality with death threats around every corner. On her journey, she will meet both dinosaurs and humans, who can she trust to help her and who will try to eat her or kill her?
Kudos: 6





	Raised By The Pack

"Evacuate all personnel, dinosaurs have escaped." It sounded over the speakers barely audible above the storm. A hurricane had hit the island and had short-circuited all the fences thus allowing the dinosaurs to escape their enclosures. People were screaming and rushing to get to the boat and amidst the chaos, no one took notice of the crying infant left behind at the compound. Soon all the scientists and researchers had escaped leaving the little girl as the only human being on the island. None of the animals had been inside the compound when it was evacuated but some of the more curious dinosaurs had begun to enter the building. In the beginning, they paid no attention to the small child, who was no longer crying, but a compsognathus, a small vicious carnivore, heard the child making little sounds and stopped to look at her. Soon it was joined by others of its kind and they all stared down at the child. She met their eyes and giggled carefreely at them not knowing how much danger she was in. The first compsognathus closed in on her and nibbled at her skin earning a blood-curdling scream from the child which surprised the animals who then pulled back in shock only to quickly get closer again. The compsognathus, unaware that the child's scream attracted something bigger and scarier, all began closing in on the infant ready to devour her but just as they got close a deep growl behind them sent them running away at full speed leaving the child alone. Then a velociraptor, with its claws clicking on the floor, stepped out of the shadows towards the infant looking curiously at her. She was still screaming after the meeting with the compsognathus and the velociraptor gently nuzzled her cheek with its head to comfort her. The child sniffled but stopped screaming and looked up at the dinosaur which looked back at her. They just looked at each other for another while before the dinosaur ever so gently lifted her with the collar of her shirt between its teeth. Together they ventured deep into the forest to the nesting grounds of the velociraptors. The rest of the velociraptor pack welcomed them back with curious stares at the small moving bundle their alpha had brought back. The child stared back with huge, round, and curious eyes. As the first velociraptor reached one of the nests it slowly put down the child in the nest and nuzzled her cheek again, this time earning a giggle from the child. The surrounding velociraptors looked at the scene with no hostility despite the fact that they were looking at a human child and not one of their own. She was accepted into the pack unanimously without any discussion.

Staying with the velociraptors was dangerous for a small newborn child who understood nothing of the world. Growing up in the wild caused her to acquire certain abilities earlier than children who grew up in a safe environment. By the time she turned one, she was able to walk, run, and communicate with the other creatures on the island, and in the years to come she would grow with astonishing speed and gain abilities that would question everything researchers and scientists knew about the human constitution and evolution.


End file.
